thelostcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Fierce Heroic Star, Garuda Aiacos
Also from Kurumada's original manga and the last commander to be introduced in Lost Canvas, Heavenly Fierce Heroic Star, Garuda Aiacos (天雄星ガルーダのアイアコス, Ten'yūsei Garūda no Aiakosu?) is an exceptionally powerful Specter. He was shown giving orders to Behemoth Violate, before dismembering a Skeleton soldier with an unnamed technique, with which he traced a cross in the air, generating an extreme cutting force. He is portrayed as quite heartless, similarly to Griffon Minos, but has an even "darker" vision of the world, as he treats his subordinates as slaves both living and dead with great disdain, serving him only by the fear of his power. This vision was questioned by Sagittarius Sisyphos when the two flying boats encountered each other. The Specter Violate harbored deep loyalty towards him. He used his technique Garuda Flap (ガルーダフラップ, Garūda Furappu?), from Kurumada's original manga, to send Behemoth Violate to attack the Bronze Saints who are fixing the Boat of Hope. The attack consists in throwing the enemy to the sky into a free-fall ending in a earth-shattering impact on the ground, later on, he used it against Sisyphos. Aiacos also displayed a new attack, Surendrajit (スレーンドラジト, Surēndorajito, from Hindi:सुरेन्द्र: Champion of Indra?), with which he burns to death one of his loyal Skeletons, to enable him to transform their souls into a rain of flaming feathers. He also exhibits Galactica Death Bring (ギャラクティカデ スブリング, Gyarakutika Desu Buringu?), a technique that relies on immobilizing and burning the opponent's central nervous system from the inside out by channeling his Cosmo intensely through the eyes of the mask headpiece of the Garuda Surplice. He performed it on Sisyphos prior to trying to inflict the killing blow with his Garuda Flap. Even though Aiacos was successful in connecting both attacks, Sisyphos was able to survive their tremendous force. Aiacos is also capable of generating a X-like shaped symbol, which explodes creating a powerful burst of energy, damaging the surrounding area and enemies within it. Afterward, Aiacos is engaged by Sisyphos again, after awakening to the Eight Sense. Summoning all of his Cosmo, Sisyphos strikes Aiacos powerfully to the chest, shattering his Garuda Surplice and sending him flying, apparently killing him. However, it is later revealed that the Garuda Specter survived Sisyphos' assault. Hades then used Violate's body as a puppet to punish Aiacos, and he does not resist, preferring to die by her hand than die alone. However, she stops mid-blow and starts crying. He was amazed to see that even dead Violate was loyal to him. Then he admits he had profound bonds with her. He buries her body and accepts Bennu Kagaho's punishment. His Garuda Surplice is completely obliterated hence Aiacos is freed from the Masei (魔星, Demonic Stars?). Kagaho states that from now on Aiacos is just a mere human, being given back his "human name", which is surprisingly revealed to be Suikyō (水鏡, Water mirror?), a character also appearing in Kurumada's Saint Seiya Next Dimension, and in the continuity of which, is established as the former Crateris Silver Saint and Tenma's master. Category:Specters